Team Evershade Spin-off: Never Ask Bowser To Help You Again
by Candela Monsoon
Summary: Would Bowser help you in setting the table, buying school supplies, finding your pet, making your show, putting makeup on your face, setting experiments, sparring you for a match, testing you in your circus stunts and tricks, or even arrangements for your music recital? WOULD he? Find out in this completely random idea from Candela's head for her 16th year. Please review! :-)
1. Upto The 4th Problem

**Ehem. Before I would go on, I'd just like to say that this was a random idea on my head, so IDK. Read and give feedback if you like.**

 **DISCLAIMER: MARIO BELONGS TO NINTENDO!**

* * *

 _Never Ask Bowser To Help You Again_

* * *

 **PART 1: KAMEK-KAZE**

It was dinnertime in DarkLands. The Koopalings, Bowser Jr., and Kamek all helped in setting the table while Bowser was busy trimming his claws in his throne.

"Your lowness, are you going to help us here or what?" Kamek asked the king himself whilst setting plates on the table.

"Or what?" Bowser asked back, looking up to the senior magikoopa.

"Or just trimming your toeclaws, I guess..." Kamek muttered.

Bowser huffed a bit before approaching the dinnertable. Everyone else stood back for whatever Bowser would do.

"I'd rather just trim my toeclaws." Bowser said as he took a sip of vodka. "Thanks."

 _BAMBOOZLE!_

And for some odd reason, Bowser's big toe's claw sliced a part of a table leg as soon as he turned back to make his way back to his throne. The dinner table fell to the side where the table legs were uneven, and all the food, utensils, silverware, and whatnot landed on the side. Bowser, who was completely ignorant, went back to trimming his toeclaws while everyone else looked shocked.

Kamek ran back to the kitchen and hit his head with a pan.

* * *

 **PART 2: JUNIOR CITIZEN DISCOUNT**

"Hey dad, I need a help for a project at school." Bowser Jr. approached his dad. "Can you help me buy supplies in the store?"

"Sure, Junior!" Bowser replied happily and went with his son.

Later on, they were checking out the items that they were going to purchase at the Koopa School Supply Store.

"Hey Junior, I'll go buy some food. Here's the senior citizen discount." Bowser handed his son a card and ran home.

"Okay." Bowser Jr. replied enthusiastically.

BEEP! yelled the scanner which was scanning the price of a box of crayons.

"That'll be 500 gold coins for all these items, sir." the cashier, a female koopa troopa, informed.

Bowser Jr. handed the card to the cashier for the discount.

"Uh sir, this is a school ID from kindergarten." she said, handing him back the card.

"WHAT!" Junior exclaimed and snatched it from the cashier. He bolted to the parking lot, only to find out that the Koopa Clown Car was gone.

Junior got a towel and wrapped it on his forehead **.**

* * *

 **PART 3: LARRY'S LOBSTER**

"KING DAAAAAAAAAD!" Laryy yelled from the corridors of the castle. "I NEED HELP!"

"What?"

"Larry Jr's gone missing!"

Bowser rubbed his chin. "Your pet seahorse? That's impossible! He's in his fish bowl, how would he go away?"

"It's a lobster..." Larry rolled his eyes sarcastically.

 _DING!_

"Oh, that!" Bowser had a lightbulb on his forehead and ran for the kitchen, bringing out a lobster platter for dinner.

"You're insane king dad..."

After five hours of looking, they gave up. Suddenly, Bowser sprung up and told Larry some good news,

"Good news is that I threw a lobster in the dump! He was running around and he pinched my shell so that's a good thing I threw him away."

Larry was devastated. He bolted to the dumpsite of the castle, only to find out that the garbage truck was seen heading for the dump center.

Larry dropped his knees to the ground as the taps song played.

* * *

 **PART 4: NO MORE-TON MICROPHONE**

Morton was finding batteries for his toy mic.

"KING DAD! THERE'S NOT A SPECK OF BATTERY IN SIGHT! I WANT ONE FOR MY TALK SHOW! NO! I NEED ONE! I ALSO NEED HELP ON FINDING A GOOD PLACE TO HOST IT!"

"Oh son, I know th perfect place to host your talk show!" Bowser twirled like a ballerina and led him down the castle to the basement where it was dark.

"What's this?"

"I set up stuff for the talk show and there's a camera over there. You can filmit using that." Bowser told him and left.

When Morton turned on the lights, he could see nothing but an old basement. He opened the door to get out but it was locked from the outside,

"Thanks king dad..." Morton grumbled sarcastically.

* * *

 **Phew got that done in a day... The last 5 parts shouldn't take long to write...**

 **Please review, fave, follow, and whatnot!**

 **Also, comment in your favorite part! The one with the most faves will have something unusual happen to them in Kingdom Revolution 2. The rest will have something goofy on Team Evershade Valley: Take Two.**

 **Thanks for reading and see you on the next update!**


	2. More & More Parenthesis

**Ok here are the last parts!**

 **DISCLAIMER: MARIO BELONGS TO NINTENDO!**

* * *

 _Never Ask Bowser To Help You Again_

* * *

 **PART 5: KOOTIE PIE ROCKS LITERALLY**

"IIIIIIIII WAAAAAAANT IIIIIT!" Wendy screeched as she kept on ground-pounding the floors of the castle. The castle looks as if it were gonna collapse on them soon.

"But Wendy- I mean Kootie Pie, you'll be turning uh, 18 tomorrow. Of course I'll get you a gift!" Bowser scratched his head.

"MAKE UP! MAKE UP! MAAAAAAAAAAAAKE UUUUUUUUUUP!" Wendy shouted.

Tomorrow came as fast as you can blink your eyes and we see everyone gathered, looking displeased.

"Happy birthday Wendaaaaay..." everyone sang dully.

"Here's your gift." Bowser gave her a present. "Happy birthday."

And he ran out of the castle.

Wendy, curious to see what it is and opened up the gift...

...and came out a rock that was launched from a slingshot inside,

"OOF!" Wendy yelled and fell flat on her face.

* * *

 **PART 6: PROFESSOR I(GGY) GADD**

Iggy was busy fixing his latest broken invention, the Refrigenerator.

"King dad, is there any way that things won't heat up in here and cool down?" Iggy asked.

"I don't know." Bowser shrugged and slouched in the corner.

"Can you help me?"

"Yeah sure."

Bowser went to his son, and got out some tools from his shell (don't ask me how, I tell you!) and fixed the invention with ease.

When it was done, Bowser closed it, and let Iggy try it out.

"Let's see this baby work!" Iggy rubbed his hands and opened the invention.

BOOM!

His faced got smothered in ash and his invention exploded.

"AHAHAHA!" Bowser laughed as if there was no tomorrow.

Iggy hit his head lightly on the wall.

* * *

 **PART 7: ROY, THE SINGING BULL(Y)**

"Sing for me, I demand you!" Bowser roared and forced Roy to sing for his 61st birthday.

"You said you'll spar with me later, right king pop?"

"Yeah yeah just do it."

Roy sighed and started.

"Do the Koopa

Rip the hoopa

Do a loop de loopa

Or you'll be a party poopa

Everybody do the Koopa

Everybody shout and pout

Everybody do the Koopa

Everybody shake your snout

Everybody do the Koopa

Everybody shake your scales

Everybody do the Koopa

Everybody wag your tails

Do the Koopa

Rip the hoopa

Do a loop de loopa

Or you'll be a party poopa

Everybody do the Koopa

Once you start you can't stop (no)

Everybody do the Koopa

Bop, hop, flop and slop

And rock rock rock until you drop drop drop

Do the Koopa

Rip the hoopa

Do the Koopa!"

Roy bowed in a cliche manner.

"ZZZZZZZZ..." Bowser snored.

"Looks like he won't be sparring with me anymore..." Roy huffed. "Stupid propaganda..."

* * *

 **PART 8: LEMMY DO IT (OR LEMME DO IT)**

"King dad! King dad!" Lemmy yelled as he was balancing on his ball, on a thin long rope, over a pit of lava.

"You're doing greeeeaaaaat..." Bowser yawned and slept as if he were a granddad that came home from his first day of daycare.

"Hey Hip what're you- whoa!" Iggy slipped on a banana peel and accidentally tossed his invention.

"Waugh!" Lemmy fell off, heading for the lava but luckily, he used Iggy's invention as a boost to get back to the platform. Iggy stood with his mouth open.

"AWW!" he whined.

"Wow, you're actually not happy for saving my ass back there?" Lemmy crossed his small arms.

And Bowser woke up.

* * *

 **PART 9: LUD-WIG-LESS VON KOOPA**

"King dad better come to my recital!" Ludwig shouted.

"Yeah, I will." Bowser said and drank some coffee.

Later...

In the recital, Ludwig was playing the piano graciously.

"HEY WHY DOES THAT KOOPA HAVE NO HAIR!" one of the audience gasped.

"Maybe it was a wig." said another.

When Ludwig had finished his piece, he bowed and the audience clapped and confetti sprung everywhere.

"Hey, how come I can feel the confetti on my head?" Ludwig said to himself and looked beyond his eyes can, and saw that he was completely bald.

"AAAAAAAAAUUUUGHH!" he yelled and rushed for the bathroom.

He then looked in the mirror and said, "At least King Dad wasn't there to laugh at me." He smiled.

* * *

 **Finally got this done! Hope y'all liked it! I might be adding a Part 10 soon.**

 **Don't forget to comment your favorite part!**


End file.
